


MIA Archangel

by heavnofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/pseuds/heavnofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer takes Justice into his own hands. (Based on the prompt: Kidnapping)(Bunker!Lucifer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIA Archangel

The quiet hum coming from his room was an uncommon thing, but it didn’t take the hunter more than a moment to place the source. Though it was his own room, Sam hesitated at the half-open doorway, placing a gentle knock to the wood, before pushing his way in. The archangel sitting upon his bed was nearly _unnerving_ to look upon: his usually cerulean eyes were illuminated by the dull glow of the television upon which they were fixed, and his face was taut with anger. 

“Lucifer?” Sam’s voice was quiet, his rich tone cutting through the monotonous din of the television. The slightest turn of the angel’s lips gave indication that he had registered the new presence in the room, but when he spoke, his eyes did not turn from the electronic box in front of him. 

“They deserve worse than a concrete room. That is _hardly_ justice.” Lucifer’s voice was low and dangerous, causing something to twist in Sam’s gut, even knowing that the wrath was not directed toward him. The hunter stepped forward slowly, his eyes trained upon his other half with concern, before he finally managed to redirect his gaze to the television. 

“Lucifer… are you watching _the news_?” Sam’s forehead creased up in confusion, and he turned back to the creature on his bed, awaiting some form of an explanation. Instead, he received a very literal answer, followed by more outrage. 

“ _Yes_. These humans - they harm, violate, and _murder_ one another, without cause.” He shook his head, his glare hardening even more as he listened to the pleasant voice, speaking of horrific crimes _oh-so-nonchalantly_. “There was a time when my brothers and I would serve as the _hands of retribution_ for sins so foul.” 

Sam remained silent for a moment, the edge to the archangel’s voice, sucking the air straight from his lungs. He’d rarely seen Lucifer so agitated, but, if the chill in the room was anything to go by, the six o’clock news had really gotten him worked up. It was unlike the archangel to pay so little mind to his other half, whatever emotional state he had found himself in; Sam was, and always had been, his top priority. 

“Hey - _look_ , I know it seems bad, but -” His hesitant words were cut short by the stolid angel’s sudden movement. It was no more than a subtle stiffening of his shoulders, but, to Sam, who was  _so well attune_  to the body language of his other half, Lucifer may as well have stood up and did a somersault. He pinched his brows together, turning quickly to look at whatever it was that had alarmed the archangel. 

The topic had turned to the abduction of a little girl - a child younger than two years in age. The suspect was a known sex offender who had recently moved into the family’s neighborhood. He had broken into the home while the father was away, dispatching of the mother and young teenage daughter, before taking the child and fleeing. The police were following a handful of leads, but had yet to apprehend the toddler, or the assailant. 

Sam felt his own blood begin to boil, but he scarcely had time to react, before a quiet fluttering and cool breeze made him aware of Lucifer’s unannounced departure. He reeled around with wide eyes, panic and fear rushing through him when his gaze fell upon the empty place where the archangel had been seated. 

“ _Dammit_!” He wasted no time, racing from his room and heading straight toward the study, shouting his brother’s name in a deep, urgent voice, as he rounded the corner. Dean’s head shot up from the laptop he had been staring at, his entire demeanor changing instantly, as he switched on his _big brother mode_. He closed the laptop as he rose from his chair, green eyes glued to his distressed baby brother. 

“Sammy, what’s going on?” He strode toward the younger man, meeting him halfway as he instinctively appraised his condition. 

“It’s Lucifer - I think he might be in trouble.” Or, at very least, _someone_ was in trouble, and the archangel was involved. Sam knew of Dean’s reservations toward the “ _reformed_ ” Light Bringer, and he knew, when it came to discussing Lucifer, wording was _everything._  

“ _Lucifer_?” The elder hunter scrunched his forehead in bewilderment, a tinge of annoyance painting his clear eyes. “And just what in the Hell did that bulldozer with wings do, now?” Some of the panic eased away from Dean’s intense stare, his shoulders relaxing as he heaved an annoyed sigh. The reaction earned him a pointed look from Sam, the hazel eyes shining with obvious exasperation. 

“ _Nothing_ , yet. At least, _I hope not_.” He shook his head rapidly, clenching down hard on his teeth as he moved to brush past his elder brother. “But we’ve gotta find him before he does.” 

“Sam, whatever that unhinged, feather-brained angel of yours is up to, I -” 

“Dean!” Sam spun on his heels, causing Dean to draw up short, his eyes widening in response to his brother’s commanding tone. “Can you just _trust me_? I need your help on this one.” Sam took a deep breath, averting his gaze as he shook his head, despair creeping into the edges of his hazel eyes. “ _Please_.” He looked back up to Dean, the plea reflected in his downtrodden and desperate expression. 

“Oh, Goddammit.” Dean stared back up at his younger brother, before nodding hurriedly, moving away to grab his keys. “Where are we going?” He was in mid-turn, when the now familiar sound of wings filled the room, causing both men to turn quickly, eyes wide as they stared at the blood-splattered archangel before them, a small, sleeping child nestled safely in his arms. A dull, deafening silence filled the room for a split moment, both Dean and Sam feeling as though their lungs had forgotten how to function. 

“ _Sam_.” And that was it. Lucifer’s quiet voice, somehow still soothing and smooth, despite the circumstances, breaking up the moment of shock, and sending the bodies into motion. Sam moved toward his archangel immediately, reaching out and taking the toddler from his arms, working hard to focus his concerned eyes upon the sleeping figure, rather than the crimson smeared angel before him. Dean looked on, turning his head as he shouted out for the only one he could think of to help them in this moment. 

“Cas! A little help!” The plea was followed by an almost instantaneous breeze, the seraph standing beside the elder hunter, his stern gaze falling upon the commotion in the room. Dean stepped forward to take the child from his brother, her weight scarcely in his arms before Lucifer spoke again. 

“She’s going to be fine. He didn’t hurt her. He didn’t get the chance.” Dean glanced up at the archangel, confusion evident in his eyes, turning to look at Sam for an explanation. 

“She was kidnapped. Three towns over… it was on the news.” Sam’s voice sounded hollow, and he looked up to Lucifer, his mind still working to process everything that had just happened. The crystal blue eyes were watching the small child in Dean’s arms, turning back up to meet the stare that was set so heavily upon him. 

“Okay, Cas.” Dean tore his eyes away from the archangel, turning and moving toward the garage. “Come on - we gotta get this kid home.” Castiel watched Dean as the elder hunter moved past him, turning back to stare at the more powerful angel, his lips pressed together tightly as his sky blue eyes danced with emotion. At last, he gave Lucifer a short nod, before turning to hurry after Dean. 

“Lucifer.” Sam’s voice gained back some of its focus, and his feet finally responded to his need to reach his other half. He closed the distance quickly, reaching his hands out and pushing back the archangel’s shirt, his brow knitted together in concentration as he went through the motions that were so well ingrained within him. “What happened? _Are you hurt_?” His frantic motions were cut short by two cool hands, coming up to clasp firmly around his wrists, holding him still. 

“I surprised him. He had a gun.” Sam’s eyes widened at the half-formed explanation, and he clenched his hands into tight fists, knowing he could not escape the archangel’s grasp, regardless of how gently Lucifer was holding onto him. “I really do _hate those things_.” Lucifer smiled softly, bowing his head and releasing his hold, complying easily as Sam set about removing his shirt from his torso. 

“Lucifer, that was really stupid and reckless.” Once the clothing was gone, the hunter had no trouble locating the wound - a gaping bullet hole just below the archangel’s chest. Blood was still cascading from the injury, but, then again, it had only been a handful of minutes since the damage had been inflicted. 

“Hey, I got the job done, didn’t I?” Lucifer reached up again, his cool hand closing softly around Sam’s prodding fingers, tilting his head as he fixed the hunter with a weak, appreciative smile. “It’s okay, kiddo. _I’m fine_.” As if to prove his claim, the wound began to quickly heal itself, less than a minute passing before there was naught but a patch of shiny, new scar tissue. “ _See_? Good as new.” 

Sam looked down at the spot, the tension on his face slowly fading, making way for the flood of emotions he had just barely been managing to keep in check. He pulled his hand free of the cool grip, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s neck, pulling him in close and holding onto him tightly. The archangel reciprocated the act with ease, his own arms encircling the hunter’s torso, his grip far gentler, but no less needy. 

“You _can’t_ do that again, Lucifer. You can’t _just leave_ like that.” Sam’s voice was quiet and stern, filled with a desperation and fear he couldn’t quite shake off. He knew he was overreacting - that Lucifer was more than capable of taking care of himself - but that didn’t stop the worry that had twisted his stomach into knots, only fading when he was able to take the archangel into his arms. “Promise me. _Promise me_ that you won’t just take off _without me_ , again.” He swallowed down hard, reluctantly loosening his hold, his hands finding their place on Lucifer’s shoulders as he pulled back to look him in the eyes, awaiting an answer. 

“Sam -” Lucifer was gazing back at the hunter with curiosity; guilt and wonder fighting for dominance, but both losing to the overwhelming love, shining brightly in his ice blue eyes. “ _I won’t_.” He pressed his lips together, giving an earnest nod, his hands moving to rest gently on the hunter’s hips. “I promise you: _I won’t leave you again_.” He paused for a moment, shaking his head as he looked away from the hazel stare. “ _I’m sorry_ , Sam. But I couldn’t -” Warm lips against his own silenced his apology, the act gentle and sweet, honest and chaste. Sam drew back, his hand coming up to cradle Lucifer’s jaw, a calloused thumb running across the slightly parted lips. 

“ _I know_.” Sam nodded gently, moving his hand up and threading his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, leaning in to press their foreheads together gently. “I know, Lucifer. And, _honestly_? I’m glad that you couldn’t. But in the future -” 

“ _Communicate_?” Lucifer responded immediately, repeating the word that Sam had been drilling into his head since he’d first opened the bunker doors to the archangel. The hunter chuckled quietly, giving a small nod of approval, his fingers curling gently into Lucifer’s blond hair.

“Communicate.”


End file.
